


I got muscles. You just can't see them

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Betting, Bodyguard!Gladio, Explosion, F/M, Gladio knows and wants to tease, Ignis vs. Aranea sparring, In-game camp banter extract, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Meals, No Beta, Noctis vs. Aranea sparring, Sleepy Noctis, Sparring, broken lance, established ignoct, kiss on the forehead, maybe pre-Promnea, usage of curatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: How the first sparring fight with Aranea could have started.It ended up with a wrecked lance and apologies in form of meals....Of course, the spectators might have had more fun and poor Aranea had to use a rope ladder to get back on her ship.





	I got muscles. You just can't see them

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #18: Sparring practice
> 
> This went ahead and wrote itself. I didn't know it was going to be this long but it looks alright for the most part. I don't have much ideas on this one so here it goes.

Prompt #18: Sparring practice

 

It wasn’t long after their stint at Steyliff Grove that Aranea suggested that they trained together.

“Y’know, with all the daemons we’ve been stumbling into together, I could use some sparring practice.” Aranea said after they’ve taken down a bunch of goblins and a few Red Giants, yawning at the end of it. "It'd be nice to get that rematch, too." She added groggily.

The light broken the horizon and everyone is exhausted if not filthy with dirt and Daemon bits. Between the four of them, only Gladio was still standing. Even then, much like Aranea, he was leaning on his broadsword for support.

“Hmmm, good idea. It’d be nice to fight someone else that can use a lance.” Gladio commented thoughtfully.

The twitch of Ignis’s eyebrow at his comment did not go amiss. Sitting with his legs outstretched in front of him, he looked more surprised than irked by Gladio's statement.

“What? You’re the only one here who can use a lance properly.” Gladio retorted as Aranea’s red magitek engine came to pick up their commodore.

Noctis, who was sprawled on the grass, bothered  to raise his head up and give a grimace at Gladio, earning a chuckle from Aranea.

“Anyway, boys.  See ya.” She told them before jumping off with her lance to her ship.

After few days of hunts and convincing Ignis that Noctis’s safety is assured between all of them, they finally called Aranea for a sparring session.

“Alright.” She said as she charges up her lance. “Show me what cha got.” She challenged.

It was a one on one match. Noctis warped in with a swing of his blade, catching her off guard before Aranea regained her balance and swung her heavy lance towards the Prince. If the hit from the lance didn’t get him, the shockwave from the lance will.

Ignis gasped at the blast, trying very hard to tamp down the panic he felt as he saw the Prince was well within the blast zone. He thanked the Six that Noctis had the presence of mind to warp his way out.

“Whoa!” Prompto exclaimed in shock and excitement. “Did ya see that?” He asked the other two.

Gladio let's out a whistle in agreement. "Those are some moves." He said with an impressed raise of his eyebrows as Aranea twirled away gracefully from the next attacks before lugging the lance in a kind of round house kick. Afterwards, she followed it with shallow thrusts, not giving the Prince a chance to escape her attacks.

Noctis was forced to remain in his warp mode, draining his MP fast. Frustrated at the lack of openings, he warped away and attacked her from behind.Noctis was starting to get sloppy and started to pummel her every chance he got before she could recover.

"Urgh, that's a cheap shot." Prompto said with mild disgust.

"As long as it works." Gladio said noncommittally with a shrug.

Ignis just grunted in reply. He was more preoccupied on how Noctis would strain to land the blows, the usually unseen muscles moving and tensing. Catching his train of thought, he looked away and tried to find something to do. “I should prepare with some curatives.” He commented as he looked for the said items.

Unnoticed in his preoccupation, Gladio surreptiously raised an eyebrow at his demeanor and had to restrain the smirk on his face lest the fun is over before it began.

“Yeah, Aranea’s gonna need it.” Prompto commented sympathetically.

Gladio is going to have so much fun taunting the two. His attention was brought back to the fight as Aranea spun away from Noctis’s attacks.

Escaping that barrage of attacks, the dragoon jumped for her signature Highwind move.

Noctis scoff as he chased her in the air. Unfortunately, it wasn't well timed and he ended being smacked to the ground with one of Aranea’s heels stepping over his form. Noctis could only groan in pain at the slam.

"You... won't last with the...deamons, like this." Aranea commented, slightly winded as she caught her breath and helped the Prince to his feet. She looked barely fazed as Noctis remained disorientated at what she said.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled back as Ignis came, Hi-Potions out for them to use.

"Hey." Aranea regarded Ignis with interest as she recovered. "Wanna see who's better at lances?" She asked with a small smug smirk.

Ignis shrugged. "I don't mind." He answered back. Behind them, Prompto was flailing, gesturing for the Hi-Potion as Gladio raised his hands up in defeat, causing Noctis to pull a face.

"Noct, is something the matter?" He asked as both Aranea and Ignis faced the Prince's direction.

Prompto was fidgeting as Gladio crossed his arms and looking at the blonde expectantly.

"Nah, I thought I saw a Killer Bee was attacking us." The Prince lied. "It was just Prompto getting stuck to a branch."

Aranea lets out a small chuckled at that. "You sure he's old enough to travel without parental supervision?" Aranea joked before regarding the Advisor again. “So, up to it?” She challenged with an amicable smirk. Now fully healed.

Behind them, Gladio shook his head as Prompto ducked out of sight. As much as it intrigued Noctis, Ignis’s reaction to her question caught his attention.

Ignis narrowed his eyes at Aranea and did the same to Noctis, as if looking for some data or information. Humming in thought, he raised his eyebrows at the challenge.

“Let’s make this a bit more worth our while.” He finally said, straightening up as he adjusted his spectacles.

“Ah, a bet, huh?” Aranea asked aloud with an impressed raise of her eyebrows.

It was Noctis’s turn to stare at Ignis. “Seriously?” He asked with disbelief.

“Ten Superior Restoratives.” He asks in a businesslike tone.

Aranea shrugged at that. She had a crate full of them. “Alright. Then, a pack of Ebony Gold Roast for me.” She returned.

However, she didn’t expect the dramatic reaction after that. Everyone tensed, staring at Ignis in apprehension.

Looking around, she was about to retract her deal when Ignis nodded. “Fair enough.” He answered in the same tone.

Taken aback, she recovered with a shrug. “Alright then, let’s start.” She said as she straightened up and carry her lance.

Noctis took that as a cue to leave but not before giving Ignis a probing look as he went.

Ignoring their spectators, the two drew out their respective lances.

Once they took their stances, a moment passed them before the two jumped in, striking a cacophony of metal as the two of them were locked in a stand off before they jump back. Ignis immediately counter by throwing his spear like a javelin causing Aranea to deflect it as he jumped and summoned his spear back in midair. He was doing his High Jump.

Aranea barely had time to jump away before bringing her lance into an arc to hit him only for him to do a backflip to escape it as his lance disappeared into the armiger again in a burst of crystal blue particle. She took the time to charge her lance as Ignis came back again to thrust at her.

The spectators on the other hand were dumbstruck.

It was…fast and furious. Ignis was downright efficient as he fought while Aranea responded back by being fierce. But it had a muted kind of…intensity. Sure, they’ve seen both of them fighting side by side but this was getting really stone cold serious.

“Uh…” Gladio began with a tone of worry. “I think we better get the Mega Phoenix out.” He suggested cautiously as Aranea’s lance explodes, throwing Ignis back but he recovered to counter with a thrust of his lance. Gladio gave an empathic wince at that.

The other two were watching the fight with wholly different reactions. When the Shield realized he wasn’t getting a response, he looked over to see Prompto was more or less drooling while the Prince had a glassy look over his eyes.

Gladio sighed loudly, snapping the other two out of their stupor.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, sure, big guy. Heard ya loud and clear” Prompto said, too quickly to not be suspicious before running off to find the said Mega Phoenix in their car.

Gladio looked over to Noctis only to see him avoiding his gaze. “Iggy’s doing good on his own, huh?” He asks as normal as possible while gauging his reaction.

Noctis clear his throat first before answering. “Yeah, he’s a Crownsguard after all.” He said as flatly as possible. Despite that, he still hasn’t face Gladio at all. He knows he was still blushing as he tries to shake off how the sweat dampened his hair, making him look as if he just got out of the shower. The way he flexed and moved as he performed gymnastic equivalent of battle evasions reflexes or parrying didn’t exactly help his case.

The Shield was about to continue but Prompto returned with the Mega Phoenix as Aranea did her Highwind for the second time, again throwing off the Advisor.

“Here, I got it.” He said excitedly as he continued to spectate the sparring session before giving a whistle. “Both of them looks pretty tough, huh?” He said, distractingly.

Prompto appreciated the view as she lunges and twirls and brings down Magitek hell on Ignis. He was so glad that this was a spar session. If he had to go against that, his heart will break at the end of it. Well, he did go against her for real that one time but that was before she was a good guy.

“Just make sure you don’t drop it.” Gladio added. “I know ya want to talk to her and all but that thing is expensive.” He warned.

Prompto spluttered, going red as he while Noctis took interest in the conversation and gave him a gleeful grin.

“Y’know, Prom. I think Aranea might like that.” The Prince added, taunting him. “Go on and be her hero-“

Suddenly there was a different kind of explosion and black smoke engulf the sparring area. The smell of gunpowder was undeniable.

Instinctively, Gladio held Noctis back as Prompto jumped into it. “IGNIS! ARANEA!” Prompto shouted as he did and coughing slightly as he inhaled the smoke.

“Stop, Noct. You don’t know if its going to explode again.” As Gladio grappled the struggling Prince as he pulled both of them to the ground, out of the sight of the haven floor they were using as a sparring ring. They don't know what just happened. As much as it pains him to do this, Gladio is in charge for keeping Noctis safe,

“IGNIS!” He roared out as he summoned his sword to try and warped only for that arm to be disabled, and dropped the sword. He wasn’t even coherent as he growled at Gladio, desperately trying to escape his hold.

“Stop it!” Gladio ordered as he strained to keep the Prince under him.

“Aranea!” Prompto said in relief and heard someone else groaned. “Igs, is that you?” He asked out hopefully as the smoke starts to clear.

“Yes, Prompto.” Came Ignis’s crisp voice, sounding fine for the most part. “How is Aranea?” He said, his voice turning grave.

It was only then, did Gladio lets the prince go, both scrambling to see what’s going on.

A soot blackened Ignis helped the unconscious Aranea to sit up as Prompto used one of her hands to use the down. The remnants of her Magitek lance not too far away, split open and sparking randomly.

Just as soon as the curative took effect, Aranea opened her eyes blearily as she sat up from Ignis’s hold.

“What the fuck just happened?” She asked groggily before she stared at the hand Prompto was still holding.

The Shield and the Prince hovered close as she regained her consciousness. Worry dissipated but not gone. 

“Ah, sorry.” Prompto apologized, letting go of her hand as if he was scalded by it. “You were in a bad shape. We had to use a Mega Phoenix on everyone.” He explained. “You feeling alright?”

She groaned at that. “Just peachy.” She answered before rounding on Ignis. “You owe me something for pulling off that shit.” She demanded darkly as she got to her feet.

Ignis cleared his throat uncomfortably. “My apologies. I had miscalculated when I used magic.” He explained himself apologetically. “If it is amenable with you, I would like to apologize by providing dinner.” That received raised eyebrows from Noctis but nothing else.

Aranea gave them all a onceover. Other than Ignis who looked as if he was cleaning a chimney, the rest of the guys were apprehensive, if not apologetic. “It’d better be good.” She said finally.

Prompto was the first to break the heavy atmosphere. “Oh! You’re gonna love it.” He chirped happily.

Prompto got his chance to chat with Aranea as they cleaned up and survey the damaged on her lance. The two discussed on whether it was still salvageable or not.

Due to the urgency of getting the meal done before bedtime, Noctis was recruited by Ignis as kitchen help while Gladio was left to set up camp alone.

Due to the distance of the haven from water source, they had to settle with towels and drinking water for self-cleanup. In no time, the camper chairs are out with the fire going.

On the kitchen side of stuff, Noctis was chopping one thing after another. He was rather surprise with the amount of ingredients. By the time darkness had fallen, the meal was miraculously done.

Noctis was too tired to eat by then. After securing a plate of the Fisherman’s Paella for himself, he quietly slipped away with his chocobo as the others conversed on.

Comfortable with his plumaged seat, he decided to rest his eyes. The food was forgotten as he did.

“Noctis?” Came Ignis’s voice gently. The Prince was not aware of how long it had been but it was long enough if Ignis was coming for him, “If you want to sleep, the tent is ready.” He coaxed.

He just hummed back a response as he slips back into his stupor.

“Noctis, my love.” Ignis said again. “We should get into the tent. You’ll have a back ache if you don’t.” He said with a lowered voice as he hovered closer, not to be overheard,

He simply hummed his response again.

He heard the Advisor sighed. “I’ll help you to your feet.” He said. “If you get mocked in the morning, it’ll be on you.” He warned him but there was a hint of fondness as he did.

Noctis merely hummed again. Ignis’s words was registering slowly as it is.

He felt a hand looped his arm over Ignis’s shoulder and he was carefully dragged to his feet. He grimaced as he stood on his feet and followed Ignis’s guide. “Thank you, Your Highness.” Came Ignis’s grateful reply as he cooperated.

Once laid down, he wanted nothing more to continue his slumber. As sleep began to pull him, he was glad that he was awake enough to be able to feel the brush of lips over his crown before he was completely unconscious. A good ending for the day.

The next day, they all woke up as usual with the addition of Aranea. Apparently, she decided to stay over since they all stayed up pretty late. They offered her the tent but she refused and asked whether there were spare sleeping bags instead.

Prompto joined her to sleep outside out of concern.

Once breakfast was over, Aranea called for her ride. “Hey Four Eyes, you’re a pretty good cook.” She said earnestly.

Ignis gave a humble nod to that. “I take it you enjoyed your meals, then?” He asked with an amused smile.

“I did. Whaddaya say to cooking for us?” She asked. “My men and I could use a personal chef.”

Before Ignis could retort, Noctis was already there. “Get your own.” He said with mock scoff. “This one’s mine. I got him on royal retainer.”

Gladio snorted at that before looking away innocently.

“And yet, I haven’t seen a gil.” Ignis retorted with a dramatic long-suffering lilt. That made everyone break out into a laugh only to be drowned out by the Magitek engine drone.

“It was fun, boys. See ya next time.” She said as she bade goodbye. As promised, she gave them ten Superior Restorative after having it lowered from the ship. Aranea had to get a rope ladder down as her lance was wrecked. It was a rather odd sight to say the least as the rope ladder was rolled back up to the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this also made me realised that I need more practice in panic resolved situations. Definitely going to read up more on that.
> 
> Anyways, hope everyone had a good read!


End file.
